


Useless Worries

by Moosie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: It's short and cute, M/M, Mpreg, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosie/pseuds/Moosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme;</p><p>DoYC is pregnant with Bilbo's child, and he's having crazy mood swings. Everyone else avoids him at all costs, because he goes from extremely angry to crying his eyes out to eating everything in sight. </p><p>Bilbo can't even hide from him without his lover crying that Bilbo is going to leave him for someone less fat. Basically, just a humorous mpreg with a hormonal dwarf.</p><p>+Would prefer if the dwarf is one that is usually not emotional at all, like Dwalin, Thorin or Fili.<br/>+Mini-fills are more than welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I am bullshitting so hard right now on my other stories and packing my suitcase that I'm at the point where I'm finally posting THIS of all things.

"Is it because I'm fat? It's because I'm fat isn't it?"

Bilbo sighed. He turned to Fili, who sat beside him now with tears glistening in his brilliant eyes. Immediately Bilbo pulled him into a hug, stroking a hand through Fili's hair and trying to comfort him. He placed a kiss atop Fili's head.

"What  _are_  you on about, my love?" he asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

Fili sniffed. "You were avoiding me earlier. Is it because you want to leave me? Or is it because I actually am getting really fat?"

Bilbo looked down at him, an eyebrow raised because that had to be the single most ridiculous thing he had heard from the Dwarf. Leaving him because he's fat? That was just silly!

"No, Fili, I don't want to leave you. And you're not fat, you're perfect. I was merely helping Bombur with dinner earlier, and speaking of which, you didn't eat. You know we can't have that," Bilbo scolded lightly.

Fili glanced over at his bowl, which sat without being touched, and then murmured something into Bilbo's shoulder.

"What?" Bilbo blinked, trying to get Fili to speak up.

"I said it's not what I  _want_!"

If he didn't love him, Bilbo would have thumped Fili on the head. But he did, so Bilbo did what any loving boyfriend would and went off in search of something Fili  _would_  eat.


End file.
